Portal 2: Chell's Story
by AreYouStillThere56
Summary: When Chell wakes up once again in Aperture Science, it's up to her and a little core named Wheatley, to stop GLaDOS and escape Aperture alive. But when things take a turn for the worse, can Chell save everyone? Or will she die a Hero? This is my first ever fan-fic, So I'll probably mess up a lot! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my imagination.
1. Chapter 1: The Wakeup

All of a sudden, I was woken up by oddly familiar music. Just like when I was in _**there **_with _**her.**_

_Good morning! You have been in suspension for –fifty- days. In compliance with state and federal regulations, all testing candidates in the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise._

'What in the world?' I thought. 'How am I… in here? I thought… I got out… Oh no… Not again!'

_You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look up at the ceiling. _

**Buzz!**

I looked up. The announcer thankfully wasn't female. Of course not… I defeated… Her… So, why am I here?

_Good. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look down at the floor._

**Buzz!**

'This is getting annoying' I thought. But I did as it asked.

_Good. This completes the gymnastic portion of mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise. _

'The last thing I remember… I defeated her… Then some sort explosion happened… And I found myself outside Aperture Science, staring up at the blue sky. I saw some clouds. There were trees too…'

_There is a framed painting on the wall. Please go stand in front of it._

'Oh for the love of…Fine.' I went and stood in front of it. It was a lake, with trees on each side, and a mountain stood in the background. There was a house to the left on the shore.

_This is art_

'No, really?' I thought sarcastically.

_You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, stare at the art. _

**Buzz!**

So I stared at it. Big whoop. Is it supposed to change or something?

_You should now feel mentally reinvigorated. If you suspect staring at art has not provided the required intellectual sustenance, reflect briefly on this classical music. _

Music starting playing, but was cut off after a few seconds by the annoying buzzer. I was starting to think maybe sleeping wasn't so bad.

_Good. Now please return to your bed._

Or maybe not…

I was again awakened by the music. But it sounded… Different, Older, like it was broken.

_Good mORning. You HaVe bEen in SuspenSion for nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-ni __**bzzt**__. This courtesy call is to inform you that all test subjects should immediately vacate __**bzzt**__._

The announcer's voice was all garbled, and it faded out. And someone, or some_thing_, was knocking at the door.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Its Been A Long Time

As Wheatley and I progressed through the ruins of Aperture Science, trying to find a way to escape the building, following a catwalk in what looked to be a service area, we came across an old tube with a turret inside. It was stuck, and its red light blinked sadly.

"Hello?" It said uncertainly.

"Oh no," Wheatley groaned. "Yes, hello! No, we're not stopping!"

"Hello." It kept repeating.

"Don't make eye contact, whatever you do…" Wheatley said. "No thanks! We're good! Appreciate it!"

"Thanks anyway…" It said quietly.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" Wheatley said. I actually felt sorry for the little AI, but I didn't show it. My face was completely devoid of emotion, like it always was…

As we moved on, I barely heard the turret say:

"I'm different".

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Then, we were nearing a place that looked vaguely familiar. "Probably ought to bring you up to speed on something right now." Wheatley said nervously. "In order to escape, we're going to have to go through _**HER **_chamber. And she will probably kill us if, umm, she's awake."

'That's why this place is so familiar. I guess since it's all ruined I couldn't place it.' I thought. But I knew better. 'She isn't awake. I should know.' Wheatley became more nervous as the door opened to the chamber.

"Okay, I'm gonna lay my cards on the table: I don't wanna do it. I don't want to go in there. Don't… Don't go in there – Oh she's off. She's off! Panic over! She's off. All fine! On we go." Wheatley stammered.

As I got near her, it was my turn to get nervous. I started shaking a little, but I hoped Wheatley didn't notice. I don't think he did, he was too much in awe of how ruined she was.

"There she is…" Wheatley said. "What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac."

I inched around her, trying to avoid tripping over tree roots.

"Do you know who ended up purging her, who ended up taking her down in the end? You're not going to believe this. A human. I know! I know, I wouldn't have believed it either."

'Oh I believe it alright… He'd flip if he knew.'

"Apparently this human escaped and nobody's seen him since."

'Except for you,' I thought.

"-Don't touch anything" Wheatley was saying, taking me out of my thoughts again. I just managed to stop shaking when we passed – of all things we had to pass – the incinerator. I almost laughed when I remembered the look on her face when I threw down the last core…

A few more minutes and we came to a circular shaft Wheatley called the main breaker room. After looking in vain for a switch labeled ESCAPE POD, I plugged Wheatley in to the stick that popped out of the floor.

Suddenly, the floor moved up an inch, rotating as it went. "Oh! Look at that, it's turning. Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up. Now, escape pod, escape pod…" Then, of course, it started moving up. "It's… It's moving up." Wheatley said. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Okay… Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it I've got it I've got it! THIS should slow it down." I wondered how he even got this job, because it went faster and faster, almost making me dizzy it was rotating so fast. "No, makes it go faster." I was starting to think maybe I could leave him behind wherever we popped up, but then we came to the top, and I almost fell back.

_Power-up initiated._

'Oh no… Wheatley what have you done?!' I thought.

"Uh-oh," Wheatley muttered. "Alright, don't panic! Alright? Stop panicking! I can still stop this! Ahh, oh there's a password. It's fine, I'll just hack it. Not a problem… Umm…"

I knew we were doomed. The ruined mess that was GlaDos was reforming, and I literally almost screamed. Wheatley wasn't any help, he just kept muttering A, like that would be the password. Then B, then C, Etc. The buzzer just kept blaring, obvious that he kept getting it wrong. By the time he told me to start writing down what he said, the Announcer's voice garbled over the speakers: _Power-up complete_

'No, no, no, no, NO!' I screamed inside my head. I couldn't escape; the area was blocked by debris. I could only stare, in horror, as the psycho AI came back to life…

"Okay, okay, okay, listen: New plan. Act natural, act natural. We've done nothing wrong." Wheatley said nervously. "Hello!" He tried to keep his voice calm. But I started shaking again; GlaDos fully regained her form, and opened her giant yellow eye.

"Oh… It's you." She said to me.

"You know her?!" Wheatley said in amazement.

"It's been a long time. How have you been?" GlaDos said, faking formality. "I've been REALLY busy being dead, you know… After you MURDERED ME!"

"You did WHAT?!" Wheatley said, just before a robotic claw came down and picked us both up. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Wheatley muttered. In a fit of rage, GlaDos slightly crushed Wheatley, turning off his voice box.

"Okay, look. We both said a lot of things you're going to regret." GlaDos purred. She crushed Wheatley completely in her rage and threw him aside. "But I think we can put our differences behind us, for Science, you monster." The arm brought me near the old incinerator. "I will say, though, that since you went to all the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test… I love it too. There's just one small thing we need to take care of first…" She chuckled slightly as she dropped me into the cold incinerator…


	3. Chapter 3: You Are A Horrible Person

**So I know it took me a bit to write this, but it does take time, since I use word-for-word dialogue with GLaDos and Wheatley. But it still is a lot of fun for me. I'm thinking up more fan fiction, even outside of Portal. I'll keep updating as I have time. Enjoy :) **

Chapter three

"Here we are," GLaDos said. "The Incinerator Room, be careful not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here… The duel portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times."

I started to make my way across some broken beams, trying not to fall in the hot lava. As I walked, I saw turrets, cubes, and other things falling out of other Incinerator shoots. I really did want to find the portal gun, and get out of here, but I knew that I never would as long as GLaDos was in charge.

"Coming through!" A turret said as it fell down into the lava. I almost felt bad for it. It can still feel pain too, I guess.

I jumped through a gap in the wall, and came down on a hard floor. The Portal gun was under some debris at the end of the room. I walked over to it.

"There it is," GLaDos said. "Hold on…" she said as she lifted up the debris for me to retrieve the device. I picked it up. It felt really good to hold it again, and it was basically the only comfort I had. It was the only familiar thing as well, except for GLaDos, but of course, she's not very comforting.

"Good. You have a dual portal device. There should be a way back to the testing area up ahead." I shot an orange portal at the wall next to me, and a blue portal on the far wall that was above the room I was just in, opposite of The Incinerator Room.

"Once testing starts, I'm required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started testing yet. This will be our only chance to talk."

'Woo,' I thought sarcastically, as I made my way through ruined halls, now accessible with the portal gun. 'At least once I start testing; she won't bother me as much.'

"Do you know the biggest lesson I learned from what you did?" GLaDos asked me. As if I would answer. "I discovered I have a sort of black-box quick-save feature. In the event of a catastrophic failure, the last two minutes of my life are preserved for analysis. I was able – Well, forced really – to relive you killing me. Again and again. Forever." GLaDos said her voice dangerously calm.

"You know, if you'd done that to somebody else, they might devote their existence to exacting revenge… Luckily I'm a bigger person than that. I'm happy to put this all behind us and get back to work. After all, we've got a lot to do, and only sixty more years to do it. More or less. I don't have the actuarial tables in front of me."

'Ugh, Wheatley was better company than this.' I thought. 'Or maybe not…'

I walked by a sign that said, in big black letters, 19, with a bunch of signs letting me know all the ways I could die in the test chamber.

'Hmm. I remember this… This is where I confirmed my suspicions that GLaDos was a maniac, yep, good times.'

"-But the important thing is your back." GLaDos was saying. "With me, and now I'm on to all your little tricks. So there's nothing to stop us from testing for the rest of your life. After that… Who knows? I might take up a hobby, reanimating the dead, maybe."

'Goodness. Even the dead don't like you.' I thought as I stepped into an elevator that would take me up to the first test…

"Sorry about the mess. I've really let the place go since you killed me. By the way, thanks for that." GLaDos said as I stepped off the elevator and made my way towards the first test.

_**Beep**_

_Sarcasm Self test complete_

_**Beep**_

'Oh, not him again…' I inwardly groaned.

"Oh, good, that's back online." GLaDos purred. "I'll start getting everything else working while you perform this first simple test, which involves deadly lasers and how test subjects react when locked in a room with deadly lasers."

It really was a simple test; all I had to do was shoot two portals, connecting a laser to the floor, then step on a platform.

"Not bad. I forgot how good you are at this. You should pace yourself, though. We have A LOT of tests to do." GLaDos said with fake sympathy.

'Only sixty years? It's like you want me to die.'

'The second test chamber. I'm sure this one will stump me.' I thought.

It only took me two minutes, what a shocker that was.

"Well done. Here come the test results. You are a horrible person. That's what it says, a horrible person. We weren't even testing for that." GLaDos said.

'Well you started it. Sheesh, I try to defend myself, and rid the world of one less maniacal AI, and suddenly I'm the monster.'

As I started doing test chamber Three, I found some sort of room with a lot of writing on the walls. _**Exile Vilify **_was plainly written on one part of the white wall, and some weird math drawings and other things that made no sense were also painted. There was also a radio in the room. But instead of playing the music without words, it played a song. The word _**Exile **_was repeated over and over. I wondered what it meant as I finished test chamber 3, and headed on to 4, with GLaDos mocking me in the background.

Before I continue, I'll just let you in on some "important" things GLaDos may or may not have said in the chamber's I'm going to skip. Trimming the boring things, leaving in the comments, because apparently some people think they are funny:

Test Chamber Six

"Oh, sorry. I'm still cleaning out the test chambers. So sometimes there's still trash in them. Standing around. Smelling and being useless. Try to avoid the garbage hurtling towards you."

Five seconds later…

"Remember before when I was talking about smelly garbage standing around being useless? That was a metaphor. I was actually talking about you. And I'm sorry. You didn't react at the time, so I was worried it sailed right over your head. Which would have made this apology seem insane. That's why I had to call you garbage a second time just now.

Test Chamber Eight

"There. If you have any questions, just remember what I said in slow motion. Test on your own recognizance, I'll be right back."

At Test Chamber Nine, I apparently broke the Aerial Faith Plate and made it malfunction. Instead of catapulting me forward, it pushed me straight up, to the ceiling, and in a little grove; Wheatley sat on his management rail. GLaDos kept telling me to try it, but I just kept getting launched upward, and Wheatley was still talking…The whole time. Something about a bird… Anyway, GLaDos eventually just put a white wall above the Aerial Faith Plate, and I just used it that way. But I wasn't sure if Wheatley being alive was a good thing… Or a bad thing.

But launching off the thing was fun either way, even when GLaDos commented that I was "sailing through the air majestically, like an eagle, piloting a blimp."

As I was making my way towards Test Chamber Eleven, I was starting to think that maybe I should come up with a plan, when I made it to the door, and saw it was malfunctioning. I figured GLaDos would blame me for that too, but instead she told me she would fix it, and also told me not to touch anything. 'What am I, five? And what the heck would I touch? The window? If I could even reach it anyway.'

But as I was looking at it, Wheatley suddenly appeared. He told me he found some bird eggs, dropped them into the door mechanism, and after he was done being attacked by the mother, screaming "BIRD, BIRD, BIRD, BIRD" the whole time, he said we'd break out of there, very soon. He even promised twice. I thought that maybe he wasn't such a moron, but then he went right out and said,

"I just have to figure out how."

'Well, he's honest, I'll give him that.' I thought.

"Here she comes! Keep testing! Remember: You never saw me!" And then he left.

"I went and spoke with the door mainframe. Let's just say he won't be…Well, living anymore. Anyway, back to testing."

'I have a feeling I won't get out of here for a while.' I thought as I went through the next test, being careful not to rub my face on the Light Bridge and set my hair on fire...


	4. Chapter 4: Who Turned Off The Lights

_**So sorry I took so long! Because of that, I'm posting two chapters! I'm coming to my favorite parts in the story, so hopefully I'll have more written in less time! Reviews help, and don't shy from criticism, I'm doing this to 1: Become a better writer, and 2: Because I've been wanting to do a fanfic like this for a while. So, despite the long delay, enjoy! **_

**Chapter Four**

**Who turned off the lights****?**

The next tests weren't very hard. There were a few with turrets, a few with toxic waste at the bottom, but other than that, easy. I guess that was one of the reasons GLaDos kept me around. Of course she made fun of me the entire time. The only time it really hurt was when she said I would meet "Two people I hadn't seen in a long time." So I was brought into a room with confetti, a swivel chair, and:

Nothing. No one. No one at all… I hadn't wanted to hope when she said she found two people with my last name. But when she mentioned the "surprise" she had for me. But I still wanted to hope that maybe she was wrong, even with the crack about me being abandoned at birth…

She even "called them" but of course, "The birth parents you are trying to reach, do not love you. Please hang up." At least she's thorough.

But, anyway, as I neared the 19th chamber (Oh the memories, if you know what I mean), Wheatley appeared outside the elevator and told me he managed to get on the nanobot work crew rebuilding the shaft. And after he told a little nanobot named Jerry he would see him in court about something (I really wasn't paying much attention to that part), he told me to wait for five more test chambers.

'Great.' I thought sarcastically, 'I'm sure GLaDos won't kill me by then.

Or maybe she really won't…'

When I got to test chamber 20, GLaDos informed me that the facility was completely operational again. I figured I didn't have a lot of time, if GLaDos got everything in order. I had to think of something…But what?

It was a pretty simple looking test, but I more than once had to start over again. By the time I finally realized that the stupid pillar _**was **_part of the test, I was about ready to throw my portal gun out the window…Oh, wait. I didn't even _**have **_window.

"I think these test chambers look even better than they did before. It was easy, really. You just have to look at thinks objectively, see what you don't need anymore, and trim out the fat." GLaDos said.

If that wasn't a hint to my demise, then I was a potato.

"I've got a surprise for you after this next test." GLaDos informed me at test chamber 21. "Not a fake, tragic surprise like last time. A real surprise, with tragic consequences. And real confetti this time. The good stuff. Our last bag. Part of me's going to miss it, I guess-but at the end of the day it was just taking up space." She purred.

'As if I didn't get the other hint.' I thought. It took all my willpower not to roll my eyes and keep my face emotionless. It's harder than you think.

But as I shot a portal onto the light bridge high above the floor, walked across, activated the button, and was going for the cube, all of a sudden the lights, and every electronic thing turned off-including the portal gun. I fell to the ground, barely an inch into the pool of toxic waste. I'm sure my face must have been a mask of horror for a few seconds.

"What's going on? Who turned off the lights?" GLaDos asked no one in particular.

"Hey buddy!" I heard a strange but almost-familiar voice. "I'm speaking in an accent that is beyond her range of hearing." Wheatley said slowly, in a horrible southern voice. He appeared out of some wall panels. I almost wanted to say aloud that she could still hear him, but GLaDos beat me to it.

"Look-metal ball, I CAN hear you." She said impatiently.

"Run! I don't need to do the voice. RUN!" Wheatley screamed, abandoning his poor attempts at disguise.

He opened the wall panels for me as I sprinted inside, running across a momentary light bridge, and then a catwalk.

"RUN! Come on, I'm closing the doors!" Wheatley followed me along his rail. "Okay, quick recap: We are escaping! That's what's happening now: We're escaping. So you're doing great. Just keep running!"

'Like I need to be told that,' I thought as I kept turning and jumping over things. But he went on.

"Uh, quick word about the future plans that I've got in store. We are going to shut down her turret production line, turn off her neurotoxin, and then confront her."

'Maybe he isn't such a moron after all.'

"Again, thought, for the moment: RUN!"

'I take that back.'

I was too out of breath to roll my eyes, but then GLaDos spoke up.

"The irony is, you were almost at the last test," She purred. "Here it is. Why don't you just do it? Trust me; it's an easier way out then whatever asinine plan your friend came up with." It was a button next to a door, with a tube right above it. The cube already fell on the button, so all I had to do was walk right through the door.

"Oh, what? How stupid does she think we are?" Wheatley said angrily.

I could see green vine stuff on the outside, and I almost went across the light bridge that took me to it. But then I saw a white heart flicker on the wall, and I snapped back to my senses and kept running.

What does a maniacal robot know about love anyway?

So I just kept running, while Wheatley was telling me to run, and if I hadn't been so out of breath, I probably would have thrown him into that death-trap of a room.

At one point I got trapped on a floor with a ceiling over my head, with GLaDos putting panels around the sides so I couldn't get out.

"What's going on in there?" Wheatley cried as I heard turrets searching for me. "Can you get out?" Wheatley yelled behind the walls.

'Easy,' I thought as I just picked up the turrets with my gun and knocked over the other little robots. I really did almost feel bad; they were just doing what they were designed to do. But I had no time to feel sorry.

"We have to get you out of there! I heard gunfire! A bit late for this, but look out for gunfire! Probably doesn't help at this point, but I have at least tried." Wheatley said.

I almost wished I could throw myself in the death-trap, although he was only trying to help.

He couldn't get me out, but I just saw a sliver of an opening where I could see a white wall. I shot an orange portal at it, then a blue portal on a white wall where I was. I stepped through onto a catwalk, and kept running, with Wheatley right behind me.

Turrets popped up everywhere, though always on white walls, or there were white walls next to or above them, so they weren't anything more than a nuisance.

Eventually I saw a door at the end of one room, with Wheatley confirming it was an exit. That's when GLaDos decided to just crush the whole darn place, tons and tons of concrete and who-knows-what-else coming down on us. Wheatley screamed at me to get in a lift to take me up to the door, and I dove in just in time, almost losing my portal gun in the process.

"We made it, we made it, we made it, we made it," Wheatley said.

How long would I have to put up with this guy?

"I'll meet you on the other side!" Wheatley said, as the lift took me up to the exit, out of reach of the insane AI trying to kill us…


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Not Defective!

**_So, let me know if I made a mistake, or if something is inaccurate to the game, anything. Reviews are definitely welcome! _**

**Chapter Five**

**Bring you're Daughter to Work Day**

"Brilliant you made it through! Well done! Follow me; we've still got work to do. At least she can't touch us back here." Wheatley said as I walked along yet another catwalk. But, of course, as soon as he said it, all the lights turned off, the only thing visible being the faint blue light the portal gun gave off.

"What's happening? Um…Hmm…Ok. Okay! Don't move!" Wheatley said. For a moment he was silent. I thought that maybe, just maybe the light could guide me.  
But then he said, "Okay…Alright. I have an idea. But it is _**bloody**_ dangerous. Here we go." Then a bright light came out of nowhere, followed by a scream.

It was a flashlight…Of course. No idea why he screamed, or why he said it was dangerous.

"Oh for… They told me if I ever turned this flashlight on, I would DIE. They told me that about EVERYTHING. I don't know why they even bothered to give me this stuff if they didn't want me usin' it. It's pointless. Mad." He mumbled.

At least it wasn't bright enough for him to see me silently rolling my eyes.

We walked in silence for a minute or two.

Then: "Ooh. It's dark down here, isn't it?" We were approaching some sort of assembly line.

"They say the old caretaker of this place went absolutely crazy. Chopped up his entire staff. Of robots. All of them robots. They say at night you can still hear the screams. Of their replica's. All of them functionally indistinguishable from the originals. No memory of the incident. Nobody knows what they're screaming about. Absolutely terrifying. Though obviously not paranormal in any meaningful way."

I jumped up on an old assembly line thing, being careful not to step on any turrets. I didn't know what he meant by screaming, until I heard a strange noise, a long high-pitched note. I whirled to the source, but I didn't see anything. They really did scream. It scared the heck out of me, so I got out of there as fast as I could.

Soon I jumped onto another conveyor belt, but this one was moving, and thankfully, it was making some sort of panels. I almost fell once or twice, since some were being carried right across my path. And it didn't help that I almost tripped and fell into the path of lasers. Then finally onto another catwalk, and I briefly wondered why they were called that. Maybe because they're so narrow, or because they're high up? Who knows?

"Here's an interesting story, you might like this. I almost got a job down here in manufacturing. But, guess who the foreman went with? Only an exact duplicate of himself. Nepotism. Ended up giving me the WORST job, tending to all the smelly humans. The…The, umm…Sorry…I wouldn't say smelly. Just attending to the humans."

'Well, it's not like we have a choice in the matter of bathing. We're testing the whole time.' I thought.

"Sorry," Wheatley said, trying to make up for it. "That just slipped out. A bit insensitive. Umm….The smelly humans…"

'A bit…?'

After a bit of more walking, and maneuvering with the portal gun, Wheatley said, "Ah. I tell ya. Humans. Love 'em. Just…The way they look is great. And their…Folklore. Wonderful, isn't it? Very colorful…"

I sighed inwardly, wondering when the time would come when I would finally get out of the stupid facility. I almost wished for the light bridge again, being as it was the closest thing I had to sunlight.

"Turret redemption lines active."

'Ugh! Not him again…' I thought, silently cursing the invisible voice.

"Please do not engage with turrets heading towards redemption." It droned on.

I hopped onto the conveyor belts to get to the other side.

"Turret redemption lines are not rides, please exit the turret redemption line." It said.

I almost smiled, staying on there longer than needed because it told me not to. Old habits die hard, I guess.

All the turrets were either dead, or dying, but as I was about to jump down onto the path that led out, a red beam caught my eye. I froze.

"I'm different…" I heard a voice say hopefully.

I slowly looked towards the beam. It was flickering sadly. My eyes widened for a moment, momentarily breaking my clear mask.

It was the Turret from before! I raced over to it and picked it up just as it was about to fall through the incinerator. I actually liked it, it didn't try to kill.

"Thank you!" I could almost hear the relief in its voice. Its beam was still flickering, but it seemed a bit happier. I jumped off the conveyor belt and onto some random metal boxes scattered along the walls.

"Get mad!" It suddenly said.

'Huh'? I stopped walking for a moment.

"Don't make lemonade." It exclaimed.

'What in the world?'

"Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the earth, and pecked by birds."

'The gods? As in… Mythical stuff? What is it talking about…?'

But I kept walking, trying to figure out what the heck it was talking about.

"It won't be enough…"

It _**was **_different, I'll give it that.

"The answer is beneath us…Her name is Caroline."

I came to an emancipation grill. I was almost sad to have to leave it behind.

"Don't forget!" It said sadly, as if it knew I had to leave.

"That's all I can say." I heard as I headed through the emancipation grill, feeling the same sadness I felt when I had to throw my companion cube down the incinerator so long ago…

Further on, I came to where my first stop was: The Turret assembly area.

The annoying voice repeated commands to the Turrets, an automatic system to check the Turrets for defects. The good ones passed onto another area to test shooting; while the defective ones were launched from the conveyor belt into an incinerator (GLaDos sure loves her incinerator, seriously).

I climbed the stairs, following the walkway to a door that went into a room where the scientists would have normally sat around, probably doing the defect tests themselves. And sitting on his management rail next to the door was my old AI friend.

"Ah. Brilliant! You made it through, well done." Wheatley said as he opened the door for me.

"Follow me! You're gonna love this! Tadah! Only the Turret Control Center! Thank you very much." He said.

'Oh, so that's what you call it.' I thought.

"See that scanner out there? It's deciding which turrets to keep and which to toss. And it's using that MASTER Turret as a template! If we pull out the template Turret, it'll stop the whole production line." He explained.

For every dumb thing he'd done, I was beginning to respect Wheatley, and consider him an actual friend. And if GLaDos hated him, then I thought that was pretty good.

After he "hacked" the door (Actually, I saw he just broke the window), I got inside using portals, picking up the Turret and bringing it back outside.

"Well, that should do it." Wheatley said.

"Template missing. Continuing from memory." The stupid announcer said.

"Oh, it hasn't done it." Wheatley said as the darn Turret exploded.

"Right. Let's figure out how to stop this Turret line."

I stared out the window, watching the Turrets, thinking.

"Who said that? Oh, this is ridiculous!" A defective Turret called as he was thrown into the Incinerator. That gave me an idea.

I ran out of the room, going across the walkway until I was directly behind the spot where the Turrets stopped for testing. As a defective one failed, and was launched backwards, I caught it with my portal gun.

"Oh thank gosh! You saved my bacon, pal! Where we goin'? This a jail break? Can't see a thing!" The defective Turret said.

"What do you have there?" Wheatley asked as I ran into the room. I placed the defective Turret onto the template.

"Wh-what are you…Oh, BRILLIANT! That's brilliant!" Wheatley said.

"New template accepted." The Announcer said.

"If we're lucky, she won't find out all her Turrets are crap until it's too late." Wheatley said, laughing. "Classic."

"Okay, keep your eye on the Turret line! I'm gonna go and hack the door open!" Wheatley said.

So I watched the Turret line, trying not to break out laughing when I heard a defective Turret say, "Moo hoo ha, ha, ha, ha." When he passed the test, unbeknownst to GLaDos that she was no longer winning this game.

I had beaten one of her pawns, and I wasn't even done yet…


	6. Chapter Six: Bring your Daughter to Work

**So sorry about that mix up on chapter five! I thought I was going to add that part of 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day' in there, but I decided against it and forgot to change the title. SO hopefully this will make up for it. Also, if you see anything wrong, just let me know! Enjoy !**

**Chapter Six**

**Bring Your Daughter to Work Day**

"Alright, now. She can't use her Turrets. So let's go and take care of that neurotoxin generator as well." Wheatley told me as we made our way out of the Turret testing area.

We were (Well I was) walking through what looked like a room where people watch videos or make speeches on a stage, as there was a big screen on the wall, and desks all over the place, set up facing it. Papers were scattered anywhere, but I couldn't make any of them out, as they were faded or torn beyond repair.

"'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day'. That did not end well." Wheatley said quietly as we entered the next room. His tone of voice made me think that maybe it was the day GLaDOS took over, considering that his light brushed over a huge banner with those words painted on it. Everywhere there were tables set up with what looked like science projects on them.

Wheatley winced. "And…Forty potato batteries. Embarrassing. I realize they're children. Still: Low hanging fruit. Barely science really."

The potato batteries powered everything, from MP3's to I-don't-know-what-the-heck-they-are devices.

"Baking soda volcano…Well, at least it's not a potato battery, I'll give it that. Still not terrifically original though. Not exactly primary research, even within the child scientists." Wheatley exclaimed. I think he was trying not to laugh as we advanced through the experiments.

But as we came to the last one, something about it seemed familiar. For one thing, it was huge. The potato sprouted into a massive root that went through the ceiling.

"Look at that, it's growing right up into the ceiling! The whole place is probably overrun with potatoes at this point. At least you won't starve, though." Leave it to Wheatley to point out the obvious. But as we walked past it, I caught the name under the leaves: By Chell.

"I'm pretty sure we're going the right way, just to reassure you." Wheatley informed me as he went ahead of me along _**another**_ catwalk.

"Don't worry I'm absolutely guaranteeing you 100 percent that it's this way." He said as he took a right turn.

"Oh it's not this way." He mumbled as he came back out and went straight again.

I silently rolled my eyes. 'If I keep this up my eyes will roll out of my head.'

We walked for a little while longer through a narrow stretch of walkways. Then, we came out into an open area, where I saw the biggest, weirdest looking container-thing-I-don't-know.

"Ha! I knew we were going the right way," Wheatley said in triumph. "THIS is the neurotoxin generator. Bit bigger than I expected. Not going to be able to just, you know, push it over. Have to apply some cleverness. There's some sort of control room at the top. Let's go investigate." He said as we made our way up the stairs, to two doors, and into the hallway leading to the control room.

"Do you smell neurotoxin?" Wheatley shouted to me from the other room.

"Hold on! The neurotoxin levels are going down! Hold on, something's wrong! Neurotoxin level's up to 50%! No, it's down…Sorry, my mistake. I meant to say it's down to 50%. Good news! Carry on." Wheatley stammered as I shot portals onto the white panels floating above and next to the neurotoxin tubes, carrying the laser from the other side of the area that was shooting its beam against other white panels. That wasn't very well thought out when the facility was made.

I finally shot the laser on the last tube, making the whole place shake as the big generator crashed down.

"That did it! Neurotoxin at zero percent! Yes!" Wheatley cheered.

"Hold on-"

_Warning: Neurotoxin pressure has reached dangerously unlethal levels._

'Ha!' I thought. 'There goes the neurotoxin!' I almost smiled, but kept my cool.

"Ha! The tube's broken! We can ride it straight to her!" Wheatley yelled.

I raced over to it, and then jumped in with the little core, racing at speeds I didn't even want to know.

But, unfortunately, as we were riding through the tubes, Wheatley totally got lost and fell in another tube. He told me to get to GLaDOS, and he would find me. I wasn't sure how, but I knew I actually wanted him to find me. He was really becoming a good friend.  
Eventually, I crash-landed into a room with a staircase leading out of it. When I could no longer hear my frantic heartbeat and my butt wasn't hurting anymore, I stood up and followed the staircase. It was another old room where the scientists would be, but it was completely destroyed. Old computers blinked on the desks, and chairs were knocked over.

There was a part that I guessed used to be a hallway, but it was completely gone; there was a huge hole in the wall. I looked out, seeing the outside of a big chamber. Next to it was a white wall lit up, hanging upside down. It was obviously put there on purpose, but still, I shot an orange portal at it, then a blue portal on the wall right next to me. I stepped through, landing inside a giant tiled box. Everything was black, so I couldn't get out. I saw a door with a sign on it that said:

**GLaDOS **

**EMERGENCY**

**SHUTDOWN**

And

**CAKE DISPENSARY**

_**KEEP UNLOCKED**_

It was obviously a trap. But, seeing no other way to proceed, I tried to open the door. It fell down, nothing being behind it except more tiles.

"I Honestly, TRULY didn't think you'd fall for that." GLaDOS purred. "In fact, I devised a much more elaborate trap further ahead, for when you got through this easy one…If I'd known you'd let yourself get captured this easily, I would have just dangled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling." She snickered.

'Would have been better than beans.' I thought, for once without sarcasm.

The walls were closing in the whole time she was talking, and now the floorboards were separating, forcing me to fall into a pit. When I did I saw I was in a glass container with…A toilet of all things. Then I realized it must be my old "Relaxation vault" from when I first met GLaDOS. Oh, the irony. "Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get to business," She continued. "I hope you brought something stronger than a Portal gun this time. Otherwise, I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive Club. Ha, ha." GLaDOS said as she lowered three Turrets. I almost smiled, because she was in for a surprise…

**WHOA major cliff-hanger! But if you're like me, then you've already played more than just a few times. But don't worry, I'm posting another after this! But that might be a cliff hanger too... **


	7. Chapter Seven: I am Not a Moron!

**Here we go! Getting to the really crazy stuff! Poor Wheatley - It wasn't his fault! Well... Mostly**

**Chapter Seven**

**I am not a moron!**

"Seriously, though. Goodbye." GLaDOS said evilly as the Turrets came to life. But whatever smile she was trying to accomplish faded as they freaked out, trying to use the guns they didn't have, failing, then exploding, and then cracking the glass. I figured the only thing I would die from was internal bleeding from the shards.

"Oh. You were busy back there." GLaDOS said, disappointed. "Well…I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea." She continued, her maniac-happy countenance restored.

"It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you I'd take a deep breath. And hold it."

The tube came crashing through the top half of my little prison, but nothing came out. Well, nothing dangerous that is. I seriously didn't think I could hold in my laughter much longer. But guess who came flailing out of the neurotoxin pipe? None other than my old friend Wheatley…He came out with a lot of "ouch" and "agh" and "Gah", then "Hello!" When he fell on the ground and broke the remaining glass around my little room. I almost smiled at him.

"I hate you so much." GLaDOS scowled.

_Warning: Central core is eighty percent corrupt. _

'Does this guy EVER quit?' I thought, my blank expression now holding with this old annoyance.

"That's funny, I don't feel corrupt. In fact, I feel pretty good." GLaDOS said.

_Alternate core detected_

"Oh! That's ME they're talking about!" Wheatley chirped, momentarily forgetting the danger we were in.

_To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle. _

"Core transfer? Oh you are KIDDING me!" GLaDOS fumed.

"I've got an idea! Do what it says. Plug me in!" Wheatley said.

"Do not plug that little idiot into MY mainframe!" GLaDOS shouted.  
"No you should plug that little idiot into the mainframe." Wheatley said, not even realizing he just called himself stupid.

"Don't you DARE plug him in!" GLaDOS said, getting desperate now.

I wasn't sure if I should. I mean, Wheatley was my friend and all, but he wasn't exactly fit to run the whole place. I stopped near the receptacle, thinking.

"Plug me in! Plug me in!" Wheatley said to me.

"Don't do it." GLaDOS warned.

"Don't listen to her, do it!" Wheatley pleaded.

'FINE,' I screamed in my head. I almost slammed him down.

_Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?_

"Yes!" Wheatley said confidently.

_Corrupted core, are you read to start the procedure?_

"No!" GLaDOS practically screamed.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes she is!" Wheatley almost laughed when saying it.

"Nononononononono!" GLaDOS kept saying.

I almost laughed too. I really needed to keep a cool head. But I was finally going to get out of there!

_Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue_

"Yes!" GLaDOS said in triumph while Wheatley yelled at me to pull him out.

_Unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button_

"Leave me in! Leave me in! G-go press it!" Wheatley stammered.

"Don't do it!" GLaDOS said to me. "Don't press that button. You don't know what you're doing."

"I think she's lying." Wheatley all but whispered.

"Think about this. You need to be a trained stalemate associate to press that button. You're unqualified." GLaDOS said. I could hear the panic in her voice.

I didn't care if I was qualified or not, I still wasn't sure if I should do it. Maybe we could immobilize her again and we could get out…

"Don't listen to her! It IS true that you don't have the qualifications. But you've got something more important than that. A finger, with which to press that button, so that she won't kill us." Wheatley again pleaded. I'm sure if his blue eye could cry, he would right about now.

I inwardly sighed, launched myself at the button, and pressed it.

"AHH." GLaDOS shouted.

_Stalemate resolved. Please return to the core transfer bay_

I jumped down the steps and ran over to the now-paralyzed GLaDOS.

"Here I go!" Wheatley called. "Wait what if this hurts? What if this REALLY hurts? Ohh I didn't think of that." His eye started to shake.

"Oh, it will. Believe me, it will." GLaDOS said.

'Why couldn't it have paralyzed her voice-box too?!'

"Are you-are you just saying that, or is it really going to hurt? You're just saying that aren't you? No, you're not. It is going to hurt, isn't it?" Wheatley said quickly. He was lowered into the floor, and I winced as I heard him scream.

"No! STOP! NO! No!" GLaDOS said, and then I literally fell back as she let out a freaky, inhumane scream as she too was lowered into the floor.

A few seconds went by, so silent I could hear my heartbeat. Then:

"WOOOOOOOOOW! Check me out, partner!" Wheatley cheered as the dark tiled walls turned pure white, lighting up the room immensely.

"We did it!" He continued. "I'm in control of the WHOLE facility now!"

I really did smile then, breaking my mask, because he was so happy.

"Whoa, ho-ho! Would you look at this. Not too bad, eh? Giant robot. Massive! It's not just me, right? I'm bloody massive, aren't I?" He asked.

Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, right, the escape lift! I'll call it now…There we go, lift called!" He said as one came up out of the floor.

As I walked over to it, I saw the head of GLaDOS right next to it. Even though I shivered, it wouldn't stop me from getting in there. I stepped inside, and the doors closed. And then it started to lift, along with my spirits. I would finally escape!

"This body is amazing, seriously!" Wheatley said ecstatically.

'I can't wait to see the sun!' I thought happily, not really paying attention.

'And the sky! The clouds!'

I heard him laughing.

'The birds! The-' I was ripped out of my thoughts because I heard his laugh turn a bit…Maniacal. I stopped smiling, but his turned…Different.

"Actually….Why do we have to leave right now?" He said, and I could tell it wasn't really addressed to me.

"Do you have ANY idea how good this feels?" He said as the lift started descending again.

'No…No…No, stop!' I thought, panicking. I was NOT going to be trapped again.

"I did this. Tiny little Wheatley did this!" He said, his tone becoming angry.

"You didn't do anything." I heard a voice say. It was GLaDOS. In my happiness at the thought of leaving, I had completely forgotten about her.

"She did all the work." She said, challenging him.

"Oh, really. That's what the two of you think, is it?" Wheatley said, his voice cold. "Well. Maybe it's time I did something then." He said, and used a robotic arm to pull GLaDOS's head back underground, where I could hear the little arms doing something.

"And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady." Wheatley said, turning against me. "You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here! What have you sacrificed? NOTHING. Zero. All you've done is BOSS ME AROUND. Well, NOW who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me!" He stared at me a few seconds, my heart breaking, then I heard a _**DING.**_

"Ahhh…" He said as he lifted a small object using his robotic arm.

"See that?" He asked. "That is a potato battery. It's a toy, for children. And now she lives in it!" He started laughing, but stopped when GLaDOS said from that little potato: "I know you."

"Sorry, uhhhh, what?" He stammered.

"The engineers tried everything to make me…Behave. To slow me down." She said. "Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of TERRIBLE ideas."

"No, not listening! I'm NOT listening!" Wheatley said nervously.

"It was YOUR voice." GLaDOS finished.

"No! No! You're lying! You're LYING!"

"Yes. You're the tumor." GLaDOS sneered. "You're not just a regular moron…You were DESIGNED to be a moron."

"I am NOT a MORON!" Wheatley shouted.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" She screamed back.

He used his robotic arm to smash a hole in the lift.

"WELL HOW ABOUT NOW? NOW WHO'S A MORON?" He shouted, throwing Potato GLaDOS onto the floor of the lift.

'No…' I thought, ready to cry. He was my friend…But…

"Could a MORON . . . .Pit?! Huh? COULD A MORON DO THAT?" He screamed. Then he muttered, "Uh oh…" As the lift fell through the floor, GLaDOS and I fell down, down, down, into the very pit of Aperture Science. My last conscious thought was that I would never get out of here, and that I would possibly have to destroy my best friend…

**I was on the edge of my seat at this part...Even the last time I played, which was about my tenth time. Seriously! Next chapter will be up soon! (Hopefully)**


	8. Chapter 8: Yes Sir Mister Johnson!

**So life got hectic right after I posted the last chapter, sorry it took so long! I just now got around to posting it. It's more than halfway through though!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Yes sir, Mister Johnson!**

I woke up sometime after falling through the "bottomless pit", to land on concrete. Apparently even though the long fall boots caught my…Well…Fall, the height still was enough to render me unconscious.

As I stood up, I saw a crow fly away with a potato, AKA GLaDOS, in its claws.

'Well…At least no one will mock me now.' I thought as I watched it even after it flew out of my sight, although I did get out of the way when I realized that the lift that had fallen with us was now hanging precariously above me by a few wires. I looked around, seeing remains of Test Chamber objects, broken Turrets, fires, and who knows what else. I saw a path leading through some muck, so I followed it under some pillars and other concrete structures, trying not to think about what I was walking through.

I thought about Wheatley, about how he couldn't have gone…Bad…It just wasn't him. I knew he would never be evil, even in the short time I'd known him. I was just starting to like him to. If GLaDOS hadn't spoken up, maybe I would have been enjoying the sun and feeling grass up in the world right now.

I actually almost sighed. I always blamed GLaDOS. Mostly because she was the only one that I _**could **_blame…And then Wheatley came along…

I came to a fence under another concrete structure, and, knowing I couldn't climb it, I shot two portals to get around it. Thankfully almost every surface was white.

I walked a while through the dirty water, still trying not to think how long it had been down there, when I saw signs.

**DO NOT ENTER **was painted clearly on each one, and behind them was a big wall with two metal doors in it. On them were more signs, but what really caught my attention, in big letters in yellow on the wall itself, were the words **CONDEMNED TESTING AREA.**

I figured it must have been very old if it was sealed off, and condemned. Probably some of the Test Chambers that good old Aperture didn't want taking up space. Finding both doors locked (Obviously), I used the Portal Gun to get up on the catwalk above me, then onto the floor below. Again, more signs crowded the path, which made me wonder what I would find. I almost didn't want to know, but I had to keep going, seeing it was my only option if I ever wanted to get the heck out of Aperture Science.

All I knew was that it was very, very old. And of course I was right.

A vault…A huge, metal, vault…It even had a wheel on it, although I didn't see how any normal size human could turn it, seeing it would take ten of me just to reach it.

Anyway, I had to flip two switches just to open it, and when I did, there was just another wall behind it, with a normal sized door, and an overturned chair.

Leave it to Aperture to overplay the simplest things.

I came out onto a catwalk, overlooking a sea of toxic waste. I could see several sphere-shaped structures attached to the ceiling in a few places.

Test Chambers.

There were a lot of doors, most of them bolted and sealed, but one of them had been pried open by debris, so I could get in using the Portal Gun.

I walked to the end of a short hallway, and opened a sliding door using a lever on the side of the wall. It was definitely old. I saw what I was expecting. A large room, lit up at the open door, with conveniently white walls everywhere, a broken catwalk, the huge Aperture Science logo hanging by the ceiling constructed of metal, and another door on a platform high above leading inside another building….But what I heard was not expected.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Aperture Science," A male voice blasted from some speakers placed around. "Astronauts, war heroes, Olympians – You're here because we want the best, and you are it. So, who is ready to make some science?"

I was starting to relax, realizing it was only a recording.

"I am!" A chipper voice came over the speakers. A female voice that sounded strangely familiar, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

The male voice chuckled. "Now, you already met one another on the limo ride over, so let me introduce myself."

'Here we go', I thought.

"I'm Cave Johnson. I own the place." He proudly stated.

I almost laughed aloud. 'He _**did **_own it…I wonder what happened?'

"That eager voice you heard is the lovely Caroline, my assistant. Rest assured, she has transferred your honorarium to the charitable organization of your choice. Isn't that right, Caroline?"

'I don't think I know a Caroline…Why does she sound familiar?'

"Yes sir, Mister Johnson!" Caroline said eagerly.

"She's the backbone of this facility. Pretty as a postcard, too. Sorry, fellas. She's married."

'Oh, maybe she was mentioned by a friend of mine or someone I knew who was married to her or-'

"To science!" Cave concluded.

'Never mind then…' I inwardly groaned as I flew through the Aperture logo and onto the platform where the door was.

I walked into a room that looked like it might have once been a lobby.

After listening to Cave Johnson talk about Repulsion Gel and an army of mantis men, I decided not to follow either the yellow or the blue line. The Gel didn't exactly bother me, but Mantis men?

'As the phrase goes, been there, done that, don't want to go back.'

So instead I decided to go through a door labeled

**PUMP STATION ALPHA**

And long story short, I flipped a few switches, walked along a few catwalks, and somehow (Of course) managed to find myself in, of all the places I could have ended up, a Test Chamber.

And on one of the walls, in big white letters, was the title **1953.**

I started to think that one way or another, I really would be testing for the rest of my life…

**Chell has to get through the old Aperture, then back up to the current Aperture, find and stop Wheatley. Maybe five more chapters? Who knows :) **


End file.
